Crackle and Sonic Mega Fusion
by CrackletheHedgehog1
Summary: Dr. Brainwash is going to make Crackle's planet collide with somebody else's planet. Guess who it is? Note: Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Crackle and Geoffry were at their house in Tinbio Suburbs doing absolutely nothing. Crackle was trying to think of something fun to do. ''Hey Geoffry, what do you think we should do today?'' Crackle asks. ''I don't know! Stop asking me because I'm trying to read my book!'' Geoffry replies in anger. ''Okay, Okay. Jeez, no need to get worked up over something little like my mom does.'' Crackle says. Crackle then flips on the TV to see if there was anything good on. As he was flipping through the channels, he saw something for a small second. So, he flips back to the channel and sees in front of a cage with almost every single friend that Crackle has. speaks: ''Hello, stupid orange hedgehog. If your watching this, then you may have noticed that all of your pathetic friends have been kidnapped. This channel is hooked up to your television set. That's why you see me right now. No one else can see my evil plans. Anyway, I have a new weapon that will obliterate Planet Cringus! If you don't be here in the next 2 hours, then BOOM! Bye Bye Planet Cringus. Brainwash out….I said Brainwash out…. Dude! Turn off the damn camera!'' Then, Crackle's TV turns off. Crackle is mad now. Geoffry was angry too. Crackle then goes to his bedroom and to his closet along with Geoffry. Crackle opens his closet and sees his 3 main weapons to bring with him to 's Lair. ''Okay Geoffry,'' Crackle asks,'' Which weapon should I bring to Brainwash's Lair? The Burg-Zooka, The Bottle-Rocket Launcher, or my Blaster?'' It takes a minute for Geoffry to decide. Then he replies ''The Blaster because it's most powerful.'' Crackle grabs the Blaster and says ''OK, let's go kick some Brainwash Booty!'' They both exit the house.

Meanwhile, at 's Lair, is waiting at a window for Crackle's arrival. Then he walks over to the cage where Crackle's friends are. A sky blue hedgehog screams ''Let us out of here, !'' replies ''My name is Dr. Brainwash, not ! I didn't spend 8 years in evil doctor school to be called Mister!'' Dr. Brainwash goes back to the window to wait for Crackle. Then, a dark blue cy-borg hedgehog walks up to Brainwash. turns around and says ''What is it now, ?'' ''Sir, can we make Planet Cringus go boom now? .'' he says in question. responds ''No, I'm waiting for Crack-Headed Hedgehog.'' looks confused. then screams ''Crackle, dumbass! Why are you so stupid?! I created you! Now go to your room!'' runs away crying. then looks out the window again.

Crackle and Geoffry used Crackle's hang-glider to reach Evil Island, the location of Brainwash's Lair. Crackle lands on a house shaped like a skull. Crackle jumps off of the skull house and tip-toes away from it. Crackle is trying to keep quiet so he doesn't awake the vicious beast, Evil Crackle. Crackle and Geoffry manage to escape the area of Evil Crackle. Now, they are in front of Brainwash's Evil Lair. ''Well, this is it.'' Crackle says to Geoffry. ''Yep, 's Lair. Well, let's go.'' Geoffry says. As Geoffry was going to the entrance, Crackle stops him. ''What is it, Crackle?'' Geoffry asks. Crackle then points at a window. They see watching them through his window. ''Oh shit'' Geoffry says. They just go in anyway whether Brainwash is watching or not. They also manage to get past security. Then, they go to Brainwash's main lair. Crackle busts down the door. Brainwash turns around. ''You could of at least knocked.'' He says in sarcasm. Crackle then says ''No jokes. Where's my friends, Butt-head?'' goes over to a tarp and pulls it off a container. Crackle sees all of his friends trapped in it. ''Let them go, take me instead!'' Crackle demands. then walks over to a large machine. He punches in some buttons and the screen says ''Preparing for world collision in 1 minute.'' Crackle is confused. ''What are you doing? Are you gonna take me or not?'' Crackle asks. replies ''No, I'm not going to take you. I'm gonna combine this planet with another planet. Maybe, we'll all die or maybe we will survive. But it's literally when worlds collide. I want this planet to be bigger when I dominate it. So I can be leader of a big planet.'' The screen says ''World collision starting.'' Then, Crackle feels the ground shake and everything is falling apart. ''We gotta get outta here!'' Crackle screams. Geoffry pushes a random button and the container where Crackle's friends are pops open. Everyone runs out. Then entire crowd runs for their lives and out of Brainwash's Lair. The planet itself is rolling and is combining with another planet. Everyone is flying everywhere and are going crazy. Crackle and Geoffry hold on to each other while crying thinking this is the end…..


	2. Chapter 2

The world collision was finally over. Crackle and Geoffry were still hugging and crying not noticing that it was finished. Samantha the sky blue hedgehog taps them on the shoulder. ''Guys, the thingy is over now. Stop acting like babies.'' She said. Crackle and Geoffry open their eyes and saw a different scenery. ''Where are we?'' asked Crackle. Suddenly a robotic chao came up to them and said ''Welcome to Mobius.'' Crackle is now wondering what Mobius is. Crackle just ignores the robot chao. He looks over on a hill and sees a blue figure standing on top. The blue figure runs over to them in one second. Crackle then says to the figure nervously ''H-Hello.'' The blue guy speaks. ''Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive. Who are you supposed to be? An orange clone?'' Crackle then replies ''Uh, I'm Crackle the Hedgehog and I am more like the slowest thing alive. Where am I?'' ''Your on Planet Mobius. I heard a big noise earlier and the next thing I know, I see a big planet thing coming toward us. What was that anyway?'' Crackle responds ''That was .'' ''Who?'' Sonic asks. ''My arch nemesis. He takes innocent animals and mutates them. He had an evil plan to make worlds collide. And I guess he made my planet collide with your planet. My planet is called Cringus. It's cool.'' Sonic greetingly says ''Well, welcome to my world. Come on, I'll bring you to my house and introduce you to my friends.'' Crackle then remembers that his friends were in the chaos of the world collision. Where are they now?

Back at what's left of Brainwash's Lair, is under some rubble but survived the whole thing. He gets up and holds his brain-head in pain. ''Oh man, my head hurts.'' He says. Then, a guy in a hover ship comes up behind Brainwash and says ''Who are you? A brain headed retard?'' turns around and sees a bald fat man wearing a red suit. responds to his insult ''Who are you? A bald headed retard?'' The man is now irritated. He then asks ''Who are you anyway?'' ''My name is . I'm not a medical doctor I'm an evil genius with a big brain. Who are you?'' ''My name is . I'm also an evil genius. My nemeses is Sonic the freaking Hedgehog.'' Who?'' asks . ''That stupid blue hedgehog. He says that he's the fastest thing alive. He's been a menace to me for over 20 years.'' ''Well, my nemesis is Crackle the Hedgehog and he's very slow. However, he has weapons like his Blaster or his Burg-Zooka. He's so stupid!'' says . gets an idea. ''Hey, . I have an idea. Maybe we can team up to defeat our blasted hedgehog enemies.'' immediately says yes. ''Okay then. It's settled. We'll team up to get rid of each of our enemies and rule both of our worlds!'' gets Brainwash in his hover ship and they fly up into the Egg Carrier. Now, they are making plans…Evil Plans!

Meanwhile at Sonic's house, Crackle, Geoffry, and Samantha are entering. Sonic introduces Crackle to everyone. ''This is Crackle. He's a hedgehog just like me.'' Crackle awkwardly waves. Geoffry spots another chao being held by a small rabbit. He flies over to them. ''Hello, my name is Geoffry.'' he says. The rabbit is shocked seeing a purple talking chao. She's never seen one before. ''Hi Geoffry,'' She says ''How can you talk?'' Geoffry doesn't know the answer. So he changes the subject.'' Who's this chao?'' He asks. She responds ''Oh, this is cheese.'' ''Chao Chao'' the little chao says. ''Nice to meet you cheese. What's your name rabbit?'' he says. The rabbit says ''My name is Cream.'' ''Nice to meet you Cream.'' Crackle and his 3 friends meet many people. He met a pink girl hedgehog named Amy, who had a lot in common with Samantha. He met a twin-tailed fox named Tails. He met a red echidna with big knuckles who's name was Knuckles. And he even met Cream's mom, Vanilla. However, there was one guy who didn't say anything. All he did was cross his arms and stare at Crackle. He was a black and red hedgehog. When Crackle noticed this, he asked Sonic who he was. Sonic said ''Oh, that's Shadow. He's always grumpy. Just don't pay any attention to him.'' Shadow walks up to Crackle and says to him ''Yeah, or you'll get your ass kicked.'' ''By who?'' Crackle asks. ''By me!'' Shadow says seriously. Sonic comes up between the two and breaks it up. Shadow walks away. Sonic continues to talk to Crackle. ''There's one person you haven't met yet. She's out flying right now but she'll be back any minute now.'' Then, the front door opens, Crackle looks over and sees a beautiful bat creature with a big heart design on her chest. Crackle's eyes turn into hearts. He immediately falls in love. Sonic taps Crackle on his shoulder. ''Crackle,'' Sonic says, ''Are you OK?'' Crackle is standing there with his mouth wide open. ''I must know her name.'' Crackle says. ''Oh,'' Sonic says, ''That's Rouge, she's a bat.'' Crackle has tears of joy in his eyes. ''She's pure beauty'' Crackle says. Then, Geoffry comes up and says ''Wait, I thought you loved Grace, Crackle.'' Crackle then remembers . But then he says ''Not anymore. Not until I saw this lovely lady.'' Sonic is confused. ''Crackle,'' Sonic says, ''She's not your type. Trust me.'' Crackle nods but still has Rouge stuck in his mind.

It's now night time on Mobius. Sonic is showing Crackle and Geoffry their new room. Samantha shares a room with Amy. Now Crackle is getting ready to go to sleep. But he's still thinking how hot Rouge was…..


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Brainwash and Dr. Eggman are discussing the problems they have with each nemesis. "So what you're saying is that your nemesis is a fat orange hedgehog who you want to mutate him for your army?" says Eggman. "Yes, that's exactly what I've been wanting to do for quite some time now." says Brainwash. "Interesting.'' says Eggman.

It's morning time now at Sonic's house. Crackle had a wonderful dream about slow-dancing with Rouge. Geoffry, on the other hand, can't remember his dream that night. Crackle, Geoffry, and Samantha go downstairs to see what Vanilla has made for breakfast. "Good morning, Crackle and friends." she says. "Would you like some pancakes?" Crackle says yes and he gobbles every single pancake on his plate. "Thank you, Ms. Vanilla." Crackle says politely. "Boy, you were hungry, weren't you?" she says. "Yes, I was." he says. Suddenly, Tails comes into the kitchen. "Hey little Tails. How did you sleep last night?" Crackle asks. Tails remained silent. "What's wrong, dude?" Crackle asks. Samantha put Crackle to the side. "Maybe Tails doesn't want to talk about it." says Samantha. Crackle, Geoffry, and Samantha leave the kitchen and go into the living room to find Sonic and Knuckles watching TV. "Hey guys." Crackle says. "Oh!" Sonic says in surprise and changes the TV channel. "What were you guys watching?" asks Geoffry. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Sonic says suspiciously. "I think he was watching 'My Small Pony: Friendship is Happy'." Samantha says. Sonic freezes. Crackle gets a huge grin. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You likes My Small Pony because you're a Brownie!" Crackle says crazy-like. "It's pronounced Broonie, Crackle." Sonic says. Tails suddenly comes into the living room with tears on his face. "Oh yeah, Sonic, I forgot to tell you that your friend Tails looks very sad and I have no idea why." Crackle says. Sonic walks over to Tails and asks him what's wrong. Tails says nothing. Crackle walks over to Sonic and Tails. "What's wrong, Tails?" Crackle asks. "Go away, Chubby McChubb Chubbs." he says in sudden anger. "Tails, don't be mean to our newest friend." Sonic says. "I'm s-sorry. I just don't want to talk about why I'm so sad right now." Tails says in apology. "It's OK Tails." Samantha says. "Maybe we should give you some privacy." So they all leave the living room to give Tails some privacy.

Crackle decides to go outside to think. All of a sudden, a cloud appears and drops something out of it. "What's that?" Crackle says. It ends up being a big container falling out of the sky. He's seen it somewhere before. He runs over to it and opens it. "Hey!" Crackle says in cheer, "It's my friends." Crackle sees inside the giant container and finds the friends that were captured by Brainwash in the world collision thing. Everybody jumps out of the large container in happiness. "Hey, We're saved!" A grey cat says. "All of my friends are here." Crackle says. "Where have you guys been? I've been worried sick!" he says. "We were caught by a tornado. But we all survived thanks to the container's strength." A black and white cat says. "Thank god you guys are alright." Crackle says.

Back inside the house, Tails is in his room crying. Somebody starts to knock on his door. "Tails? Are you in there?" A female voice says. "Who's knocking my door?!" Tails screams. "It's Amy. You know, Amy Rose. Sonic's future wife." "Come in." Tails says. "Hey Tails. I heard that you were sad and I wanted to talk to you about it." she says. "I really don't want to." he says. "Oh, OK then. Well, if you need anything just ask me. You do know we all care about you, don't you Tails?" "Yes." says Tails, wiping a tear off of his face.

"So, what happened to our planet, Crackle?" says Ash. "I don't know." Crackle responds. "I think this planet was mixed together when Brainwash did the collision. Maybe we have to go to the other side of Mobius to get to Cringus. Or at least, what's left of it." Suddenly, Sonic runs over to Crackle and his friends. "Who are these guys?" says Sonic. "Oh," Crackle says, "These are my friends that were captured by Dr. Brainwash. Apparently, they were caught in a tornado but survived due to the container's massive strength." Then, Rouge flies down near where Crackle, Sonic, and Crackle's friends. Crackle spots her and his eyes turn into hearts again. Crackle then remembers to tell Grace that he no longer has a crush on her. So, Crackle walks over to her and tells her. "Sorry, Grace, but I've found new love." "Oh thank god! I mean, awe. You don't love me anymore?" Grace says. "Sorry," Crackle says, "Bur I now have a crush on Rouge the Sexy Bat." Rouge hears what he said and walks over to him. "What?!" she says in somewhat anger, "You have a crush on me?! Hun, look, you don't have a chance with me. You are cute but not my type." Crackle's hearted eyes turn into broken hearts. He's been crushed by a crush. "Oh well, back to loving Grace." "Oh Shit..." says Grace in disappointment .


End file.
